sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic heroes 3
Sonic heroes 3 is a game for the Wii. Teams and characters Team Alpha *Soad *Crimson *Lemon Team Slatam *Jim *Shine *Flame Team Chaos Factors *Abi *Snowflake *Mutant Chao Team Davrit *Tom *Liz *Ruby Team Sonic *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles Team Rose *Amy *Cream *Big Team Chaotix *Espio *Vector *Charmy Team Digi *Dani *Fang *Anna Team Dark *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Team Metal *Metal Sonic *Mecha Sonic *Silver Sonic II Team Dimension *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon Team Fox *Michael the Fox *Christopher the Fox *Kane the Fox Storyline Team Sonic One quiet, winter day, Sonic the Hedgehog was running through snow covered plains, when suddenly... "Sonic!" a voice cried from behind. Sonic looked behind him and saw Tails and Knuckles running towards him. "Yo, Tails! What's up?" Sonic asked, casually. "I (pant) just recieved this note (pant) from Eggman! Look!" The out-of-breath fox handed Sonic a note. It read: Sonic-'' ''Guess what? I've developed a new weapon that will turn this world into Eggmanland, and I will rule! Of course, if you think you're going to stop me, you're dead wrong. I am going to find the Seven Chaos Emeralds, and you will NOT stop me this time! This, however, will take 1 week, according to my calculations. As soon as I complete my doomsday device, I'll turn this world into Eggmanland, and every living thing on this planet, except me, will become a mindless slave! And, just so you know, I still have some Hyper-go-on Wisp Energy from when I built my "Amusement park!" With the wisps energy and the Chaos Emeralds, I'll be UNSTOPPABLE!! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic let out a small chuckle. "Doesn't that Egghead ever learn??" asked Sonic. "I wouldn't think so, Sonic." said Knuckles. "Well, we know what to do now: go and defeat Eggman!" "Right!" said Tails and Knuckles at the same time. "Alright! Let's GO!" said Sonic as he and his companions set out to defeat Dr. Eggman once again! Team Dark TBA Team Rose TBA Team Chaotix At the Chaotix Detective agency, Vector sat at his desk, listening to rock music playing from his headphones, Espio sat in the corner of the room, meditating, and Charmy... where was Charmy? Suddenly, Charmy burst through the doors of the Detective agency, crying out in joy. "AWESOME!!" said the hyperactive bee. "HM!?" Vector said as he paused the music that he was listnening to. "What's all the fuss about, Charmy?" said Espio, calmly. "I just found this in the Mail! Look!" In his hand, there was a small walkie-talkie. A voice started speaking to them from the handheld device. "So...you are the Chaotix?" said the voice. "Hm. Fair enough. Listen to what I say: I have a job for you, and you must do it right, or else all will be lost." the three were confused. "Who is this? Is this DR. EGGMAN!?" Vector yelled into the Walkie-Talkie. "No. I am not Dr. Eggman. My name... well, it's better to tell you when you complete my mission. I can pay you this price: all the money you ever wanted, and more." Vector was immediately thrilled. "AWESOME! We'll take the job! What's the mission?" the voice spoke calmly, and yet, the voice seemed a bit...dark. "Bring the Seven Chaos Emeralds to me. I'll be waiting in EggmanLand. After that... you will get your reward." "EXCELLENT! C'mon, boys! Let's Go!" said the Crocodile as the trio ran through the front door and towards their destination... Zones *Winter Hill Zone *Metal Factory Zone *Casino Night Zone *Spring Industry Zone *Spider Labyrinth Zone *999 Code Zone *Genocide City Zone *Metropolis Zone *Eggman Land *The Ultimate Zone Bosses *Egg Pyro *Steel Falcon *Robot Carnival *Great Bane Motora Gold 2.0 (an enhanced version of the original from Sonic Chaos) *Grabber King *G-Mel *Screw Mobile *Flyingmobile *Egg Emperor *Mephiles the Dark (Final Boss Phase 1) *Nazo the Hedgehog (Final Boss Phase 2) *Mephiles and Nazo (Final Boss Phase 3) *Perfect Mephiles/Perfect Nazo (Final Boss Phase 4) Category:Games